Falling Night
by longlivetonight
Summary: What would have happened if Alice wouldn't have made it with witness and The Volturi sentenced the Cullens a death sentence? Renesmee and Jacob run away leaving behind their family and start a life of their own. Will they make it tell the end? Will they revenge The Volturi for their family'


She was a genius of sadness, immersing herself in it, separating its numerous strands, appreciating its subtle nuances. She was a prism through which sadness could be divided into its infinite spectrum.

~ Jonathan Safran Foer

'I am on my way Jacob.' I said on the phone irritated. I put my phone in my pocket and walked the same road I'd been walking since three months. I was late today. Generally I would be home by three thirty but it was already six. I landed up in detention and then I decided to read in the school library for a while.

The crowded New York City was still oblivion to me. I hadn't made many friends. I had some who would be with me during the class or during the lunch but not hanging out after school. Jacob didn't allow.

'Hey Nessie..Wait up.' I heard a familiar voice call out. I turned around and waited.

'I was wondering if you want to go out for bowling tonight?' Blaise asked.

'First of all its Renesmee.' Not everyone could call me by that name. 'And I am sorry Blaise. I am not allowed.'

'I thought you would say that.' He said, shrugging. 'Can I at least walk you home?'

'Sure.' I allowed.

We started walking.

'I just wonder. You are sixteen. Junior in high school and really beautiful.' He said and left the sentence unfinished.

'So?' I nudged him with my arm.

'You don't have boyfriend. You don't hang out with any of us.'

I kept quiet for a while. What would I tell him? That I had a werewolf guy who already had dibs on me? And that I was too into him?

'Honestly Blaise, a year ago I lost my family. My parents, my aunt and uncle and my grand parents.' I said. I just figured I had to talk to someone about it. Talking with Jacob helped, but even he was healing from the same pain that I was healing from. It felt nice to let someone else in for a while.

'I am so sorry. It must be very hard.'

'It is.' I sighed. 'I miss them so much. Everyone. I don't know how I will make it through, you know. There is the weight of losing everyone I loved.'

'You will find that it is necessary to let things go; simply for the reason that they are heavy. So let them go. Tie no weights to your ankles.' He said, and he took my hand in his. It wasn't an attempt to hold my hand and make a move. He held my hand to make me feel better. And it felt nice. As I walked I felt woosh of air behind me. It felt like there were eyes on me. There were a lot of people walking on the sidewalk but it felt like someone was following me. I hustled away the feeling.

'Have you ever lost anyone?' I asked.

'My dog. Well its nothing as compared to you. But I was seven and pretty heart broken.'

'What was his name?' I wanted to know. I didn't know why but I did.

'Spot. He had this black spot near his eye. So mom called him spot. The reason they got me the dog was because I had no siblings. Do you have siblings?'

'Um yes..' I hesitated. 'Jacob.' That was the story we told the neighbour. That we were siblings.

'He is elder to you?' he asked.

'Yes.'

'It must nice to have someone to talk. Someone who is family.'

'Yeah. He is family.' I smiled. 'Here we are.' I said.

He dropped my hand gently and we stood there at the building's door.

'You won't be sad forever, Renesmee.'

'Yeah. And if you ever need to talk, I'll be there.' I promised.

He nodded. I waved him and walked away. I entered through the door and went to the elevator. He was still standing there, smiling at me. I smiled back too. Once the elevator doors closed, I smiled more widely.

I pressed nine and waited for my floor. I would have reached faster if I had taken the stairs but then again I was used to behaving human.

I opened the door with my key. I closed the door, glancing the hallway to make sure there was no one who had followed me.

I turned on the lights. Jacob wasn't home. 'Great' I groaned.

I kept my bag on the couch and went to the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bag of blood and went back to the couch. Settling myself I started sipping the blood. I was surviving on blood that I and Jacob steal from blood banks and some human food. Jacob survived on human food. Though when he would go out in the forest outside city to turn into wolf he would eat some raw flesh. He wouldn't take me.

I studied my reflection in the tv. Grandpa Charlie's curled hair with dad's shade. Mom's eyes.

I had grown up. Not that fast. It slowed down daily. Jacob was worried I will die or something but I don't think that is happening. I am thinking I am gonna freeze soon. Just like normal vampires.

Which brings me to it. I hadn't been in contact with any vampire since that day. It was just me and Jacob. I was so used to humans now, I wonder how will I react if I run into a vampire.

I heard the lock turn. I knew it was Jacob. His warmth and slightly fast heart beat than humans was recognisible.

'I am home.' he said.

'How was your day?' I asked as I watched him toss his shoes away.

'Its really amazing how many people come to drink during this time.' he mumbled. Jacob took a job at the bar. He would come home by seven. Its not like we needed money. We had the money mom had put in my purse. It was more than enough. We put it in bank. Jacob just wanted to make sure we had enough money should need arise to run.

'I told this guy that I am werewolf.' he chuckled.

'Jake..' I looked at him.

'What? I was bored and he was too drunk to remember. How was your day?' he asked sitting beside me.

I put my hand on his cheek and showed him. My day wasn't interesting. Just normal school. I made sure I didn't show him about Blaise. It would just upset him.

There was a knock on the door. We both looked at the door, trying to listen who was it. Not much people came at our door. It would either be the land lord or Karen, our neighbour who would make us cookies when she made them for her kids.

I stared at the door, shocked. There was no heartbeat I could listen.

'Its us.' the familiar voice singed. I ran to the door and opened it, Jacob at my feet.

'Nessie.' aunt Alice opened her arms as I plunged into her ice cold body.

She kissed my head. 'Mongrel!' she smiled at Jacob. I pulled out of her hold to hug uncle Jasper.

And as he hugged me I felt calm, the anxiety of seeing them going away.

'You are alive!' Jacob expressed. And my eyes popped out as he stepped ahead and hugged aunt Alice.

'Yes!' she laughed. 'Won't you invite us in?'

We stepped inside and I shut the door. We went to sit on the couch. I settled between Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. He kept his arm around my shoulder. Jacob took the sidechair.

'Alice where were you?' Jacob asked.

It was Uncle Jasper who answered 'Running from The Volturi. They were on our tail.'

'Not now guys.' Aunt Alice said. 'Let me take in my niece. You have grown up so much.'

I smiled tears in my eyes 'I knew you were alive. I knew you were out there somewhere.'

She took me in her arms 'I am sorry I couldn't get to you soon.'

I pulled away from her. 'When Jacob and I were running away that day, I saw you. It was just a glance. You were there. Did you see them die? What happened after we left?'

I had to know. She looked at Uncle Jasper and then at me. Her face was sad. She couldn't cry but it felt like she was. I had never seen her this sad.


End file.
